¡Venimos Por Reborn!
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Una nueva familia a aparecido en el territorio de los Vongola para llevarse al bebe asesino, y como Reborn es Reborn estará muy dispuesto a hacer una competencia más interesante. ¿Reborn espartano? Oh, si.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Venimos por Reborn!**

Una nueva familia a aparecido en el territorio de los Vongola para llevarse al bebe asesino, y como Reborn es Reborn estará muy dispuesto a hacer una competencia más interesante. ¿Reborn espartano? Oh, si.

**Hola hola! aquí TodosDanAscoMenosYo subiendo otra historia. Esta vez gracias a la intervención de un amigo y sus locas ideas que me matan, espero no les moleste.**

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevos personajes **OC**, lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILERS.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

_5-. Un mafioso debe estar disponible en cualquier momento, incluso aunque "su mujer este apunto de parir"._

**Decálogo del mafioso, según Salvatore Lo Piccolo Jefe de la Cosa Nostra.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Objetivo I: ¿Algo...se quema?

Tsunayoshi Sawada, el décimo Vongola tomaba desayuno tranquilamente en su cocina, como todos los días... No falto la comida Robada por Reborn, la típica pelea entre Lambo e I-pin y la impecable sonrisa de su madre. Como todos los días se le hizo tarde para ir a Namimori, y como siempre avanzo rápidamente hasta la puerta para salir y encontrarse con su auto proclamada mano derecha esperándolo con una sonrisa, todo igual que siempre, el italiano peleando con Yamamoto y su patio incendiándose...

¡¿Su patio incendiándose?

- ¡_Juudaime_!

Gokudera Hayato avanzo rápidamente junto con Yamamoto para poder apagar el incendio, el humo inundaba el patio de la residencia Sawada, la razón: Una bolsa de papel con cartones dentro rociada de gasolina; si se hubieran demorado un poco más de seguro ahora la casa estaría en llamas.

- ¡Hii! –Chillo Tsuna espantado mirando los restos de la tragedia-. ¡Por poco mi casa se quema!

- ¡No se preocupe _Juudaime_! ¡Encontrare al culpable!

Juro Hayato con una de sus manos al aire, Tsuna le miro un tanto cansado mientras trataba de que el guardián de la tormenta no volase en pedazos a la gente que pasaba por afuera de su casa, mientras tanto Yamamoto analizaba los restos de la bolsa con seriedad, esa acción había sido obviamente accidental.

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Takeshi? –El arcobaleno sonrió, el chico del baseball le miro con duda.

- Haha, hola niño –Saludo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, Tsuna chillo del susto.

- _Ciaossu_ –Saludo el bebe, dio un salto y se subió encima del hombro de Yamamoto-. Hoy los acompañare a clases.

- Reborn, sabes que no-

El décimo Vongola no pudo terminar gracias a que el bebe le salto en la cabeza dándole una patada tan fuerte que lo boto de cara al piso, Gokudera se apresuro en ayudar al adolescente.

- Calla Dame-Tsuna –Reborn espero a que León se transformara en pistola para luego apuntarlo con ella, el chico de cabello caoba volvió a chillar del susto-. Corre con tu ultima voluntad o llegaras tarde a clases.

- ¡_Stop, stop_! ¡Detente! –Tsuna comenzó a negar con sus manos adelante de su rostro mientras retrocedía espantado-. ¡No hagas eso! –Yamamoto se rió divertido ante la acción de su compañero de clases, no sabia por que se asustaba tanto por una pistola de juguete-. _¡Yamamoto cree que es de mentira!_

Habían miles de cosas que a Tsunayoshi Sawada le molestaban de Reborn, su supuesto tutor, pero la principal era -y quizás la más temible- su cara de póquer. Si, aquella indescifrable mueca en su pequeño rostro que le hacia sentir un pánico terrible. Y lo peor era que, comenzando su mañana, el bebe arcobaleno allá puesto aquella mueca de desgraciado infeliz sin alma en el desayuno mientras Lambo trataba de matarlo con una granada.

- ¡Reborn-!

Bang~

Llegando a clases descubrieron otro misterioso amago de incendio, para que decir la cara del presidente del comité disciplinario en el instante en que ellos ingresaron, los interrogo y si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de Reborn los hubieran molido hasta la muerte como usualmente lo hacia con quien quebrantara las leyes de Namimori.

Las clases transcurrieron en modo normal, o casi todo normal, los misteriosos incendios se seguían dando hasta dentro de los salones. Para la hora de almuerzo los chicos se encontraban reunidos en la azotea, Tsuna sentía que todo eso tenia que ver con ellos, aunque claro, no lo decía por miedo a quedar en ridículo.

- ¡Que extremo! –Grito Ryohei con su puño al aire-. ¡Hasta en la piscina había fuego!

- Le deben haber roseado bencina al agua –Explico Gokudera apagando su cigarrillo en el piso-. Reborn-san esto podría ser obra de...

- Puede ser, hay que mantenernos atentos.

Tsuna sintió un nudo en su garganta, de alguna forma trataba de convencerse que esos solo eran atentados menores que no les afectaban a ellos –mientras Hibari-san se mantuviera lejos de sus tonfas estaba todo bien-. Observo a sus amigos con preocupación durante algunos minutos, pero "algo" acaparo rápidamente su atención, una columna de humo se extendía cerca del gimnasio.

- ¡Más fuego! ¡Que extremo!

Ahora si que el fuego había agarrado completamente, el techo del gimnasio estaba en llamas. Ok, si era algo de lo que preocuparse... Su escuela estaba en peligro, sus amigos estaban en peligro y de seguro Hibari estaría de malas hasta finalizar el año escolar.

- Oh, son ustedes.

Un chico de corto cabello negro y de larga estatura entro a la azotea con una chica de compañía. Los Vongola les miraron un tanto asustados, por un momento creyeron que era Hibari.

- ¿Te conozco? –Contesto Gokudera agriamente mientras le miraba fulminante.

- ¡Gokudera-kun! El es Oscar-san y es de nuestra clase, Soraya-san es su hermana mayor –Le dijo Tsuna, el autoproclamado mano derecha cambio rápidamente de actitud mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Discúlpenlo.

- No hay problema Sawada-san, solo venimos a ver el espectáculo –Sonrió el chico, la niña a su lado también lo hizo mientras apretaba su caja de almuerzo contra el pecho.

- Vamos Oscar -Soraya avanzo rápidamente hasta otro punto de la azotea sin despegar su vista del piso, el chico de cabellos negros se despidió con un ademán de mano y se alejo.

Gokudera se les quedo viendo en silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que Yamamoto le paso un brazo por los hombros, oh, maldito idiota del baseball, estaba pensando en algo importante.

- ¡Suéltame imbecil! –Grito asqueado el chico bomba chasqueando la lengua, el guardián de la lluvia solo se rió.

La pelea habitual comenzó mientras el décimo Vongola no despegaba su vista en la columna de humo, sabia que aquel día no iba a terminar de la manera correcta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera Hayato salió de la tienda de abarrotes con su cena prácticamente lista, solo tenia que cortar algunas zanahorias y su sopa de verduras estaba lista. Se sonrió a si mismo en cuanto un escaparate de vidrio le dio la oportunidad, tal vez, algún día invitaría a comer al décimo –cuando hiciera mejor comida claro esta-. Iba a seguir con su camino cuando algo choco con el por la espalda, se volteo con una mirada fulminante pero la amenaza que se le escapaba de la boca quedo en el aire a observar al extraño sujeto.

- Oh, creo que choque... supongo que quieres que me disculpe.

El italiano alzo una ceja en clara muestra de molestia, un tipo raro de largo cabello rojo despeinado con grandes gafas redondas que le cubrían la vista ni siquiera alzo la vista del encendedor de cocina que traía en sus manos, es más, lo prendía y lo apagaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Tienes alguna clase de problema o que? –Pregunto molesto el albino, el sujeto alzo su rostro para mirarlo al fin.

- ¿Buscas conversa? Ve a otro lado, no soy tu maldito psicólogo.

Si, en todas partes había algún rarito. El guardián de la tormenta bufo cansado, e ignorando completamente al sujeto de ropa holgada siguió su camino. Más vale ignorarlos que perder tu tiempo en ellos, y no, no le faltaba su dinamita, era solo que consideraba que no valía la pena gastarla en sujetos tan penosos.

- Valla rarito –Bufo el sujeto de largo cabello rojo, se arremango las mangas de su chomba blanca y siguió con su camino.

Al poco andar, Gokudera encontró a Lambo chillando por que su cabeza se estaba quemando y decidió llevarlo a la casa del décimo, no por que e importara la vaca estúpida, si no por que el líder de los Vongola podría preocuparse.

- ¡El tío cosa ataco a Lambo-san! –Grito el niño vaca con lagrimas cayéndole por los ojos, el chico bomba le miro con molestia.

- Si, si... –Dijo con desinterés, cosa que hizo que Lambo comenzara a llorar más fuerte.

Camino unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo, alguien lo seguía. Hizo una revisión mental de la dinamita escondida entre su ropa antes de seguir con su andar, si el psicópata que ataco a Lambo andaba cerca no seria blando con el.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

Ese no era un maleante, se volteo con una sonrisa para rodar un comercial de pasta dental, grito como siempre y se acerco a el. Tsuna le miro un tanto asustado, esos cambios de humor eran demasiado extraños, observo el estado de Lambo y le pregunto a su mano derecha que le había ocurrido al niño vaca, este le explico la corta historia.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡La cosa roja ataco a Lambo-san! –Grito nuevamente el integrante de la familia Bovino, Hayato lo tomo del cabello y lo zamarreo con furia-. ¿Quién es Lambo-san~? –Dijo un tanto aturdido.

- Je, vaca estúpida –Bufo molesto el chico de las bombas-. ¡_Ju-judaime_! –Exclamo Gokudera espantado apuntando a los pies del adolescente.

El décimo Vongola se volteo y se encontró con la desagradable imagen de su ropa quemándose, trato de apagarlo rápidamente mientras el causante se quedaba de rodillas en el piso observando como el histérico chico saltaba de un lado hacía otro tratando de apagar el incendio. Gokudera saco sus bombas para amenazar al sujeto, Tsuna retrocedió espantado colocándose al lado de su mano derecha mientras el sujeto de largo cabello rojo seguía jugando con el prendedor de cocina entre sus manos.

- ¡El monstruo que ataco a Lambo-san! –Grito el niño vaca escondiéndose tras la pierna de Gokudera.

La figura alzo el rostro y ladeo su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Lambo. Fue hay cuando el chillido de Gokudera se hizo escuchar, alzo su mano apuntando al sujeto de largo cabello rojo con su dedo. Tsuna le miro un tanto dudoso ¿Acaso ellos se conocían?

- ¡Tu eres el sujeto raro del encendedor de cocina! –Grito casi incrédulo, luego cambio su semblante a uno más amenazador-. ¿Que quieres con el décimo?

- Que incivilizado, llamarme monstruo –Se levanto al dejar de jugar con su encendedor. Lambo se aferró más a su escondite-. Y eso de decirme hombre es aun peor, ¿Sabes?

Tsuna miro con cierta incredulidad, aquel sujeto parecía peligroso, y aun más con ese largo abrigo que llevaba puesto. Apretó sus puños cuando el le apunto con el encendedor de cocina hacia al rostro, si tan solo tuviera sus pastillas cerca, o si tan solo Reborn... Miro a Gokudera de reojo y se dio cuenta de que este tenia la vista clavada al frente, lentamente trato se seguir la trayectoria y se encontró con el bebe de chupete amarillo, este le sonrió de manera burlesca mientras se posaba detrás del loco del encendedor.

- ¿Garibaldi? –Hablo el arcobaleno.

El de cabello rojo se volteo sin expresión en el rostro y se encontró con una patada directa al rostro, callo al piso inconsciente. Tsuna suspiro de alivio, todo había acabado.

- Ah, ya recordé... Lambo-san es Lambo-san.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo había acabado, ese hubiera sido un lindo final si... ¡Aquel tipo extraño no estuviera cenando en su casa! ¡¿Por qué su madre no era como las otras que no aceptaban a cualquiera dentro del hogar? Además, por la apariencia al menos tendría que sospechar un poco del sujeto.

- La comida esta deliciosa, lastima que no me guste tanto la comida japonesa –Comento el sujeto de anteojos al terminar su plato de arroz. Nana Sawada le miro con algo de ternura.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No digas eso!

Ah, si, se le había olvidado mencionar que Oscar-san también había llegado a su casa por... Se le había olvidado preguntar por que. Se volteo a mirar como Oscar y el sujeto de largo cabello rojo discutían, en cuanto Nana se fue comenzó el interrogatorio.

- No puedo creer que los Garibaldi se hayan movilizado hasta Japón –Sonrió Reborn mirando a ambos chicos, estos al instante dejaron de pelear.

- ¿Reborn? –Tsuna le miro sin saber lo que pasaba.

- Ellos son de la mafia italiana.

Un chillido, el décimo Vongola se callo de su silla y su mano derecha se quedo mirando a los dos sujetos con la boca abierta, sinceramente había sospechado algo del tal Oscar –seguía insistiendo que jamás lo había visto, aunque el décimo le decía que el chico estaba desde principio de año con ellos-, pero en cambio el otro extraño sujeto... aparte de parecer vagabundo o loco pirómano no pasaba.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Reborn-san está bromeando! –Se hecho a reir Gokudera, Tsuna se levanto y se quedo mirando con algo de miedo a los dos sujetos.

- De hecho no bromea... Gokudera-san –Rió un tanto apenado el chico de cabello negro, el de cabello rojo despeinado le miro-. Somos de la mafia, la orgullosa octava generación de la famiglia Garibaldi, no es así, ¿Jefa?

Oscar miro a su acompañante, este se le quedo mirando mientras las expresiones de Tsuna y Gokudera se alargaban más y más. La de cabello rojo indico el pie de su compañero y este comenzó a saltar despavorido tratando de apagar el fuego que comenzaba a consumir sus pantalones.

- ¡¿Eso es mujer? –Hayato se levanto de la mesa apuntando con su dedo a la ahora reconocida chica.

- Umh... Supongo –Se alzo de hombros con una mueca de desinterés.

- ¡No lo supongas! ¡Le dije que tenia que arreglarse! –Alego Oscar con los brazos elevados, luego se volteo con una mirada fulminante hacia el chico de las bombas-. ¡No le faltes el respeto, vándalo!

- ¡¿Ah, si? –Reacciono violentamente ante la amenaza-. ¡Pues dile a esa cosa que no se le ocurra volver a quemar al décimo!

Mientras la competencia de miradas fulminantes tenia lugar entre los dos chicos, Tsuna le sonrió un tanto apenado a la chica de largo cabello rojo, esta solo se mantenía callada y quieta en su lugar.

- Y bueno... –El adolescente de cabello café trato de continuar con algún tema-. ¿Y como te llamas?

- Vincent Svicarovic, vengo de Rusia –Contesto mientras sacaba su prendedor de cocina para comenzar a jugar con el.

Tsuna se le quedo mirando con una mueca de escepticismo, ella tenia un nombre de hombre. Vincent le miro a través de sus gafas y el chico sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

- Tienes un nombre algo particular –Se rió un poco tocándose la mejilla con el dedo.

- Es de chico lo se, a mi me gusta y no le veo problema, aparte mi apariencia lo hace más creíble –Se alzo de hombros como si nada, Tsuna no supo si reírse o espantarse.

- Y son de... ¿Rusia?

- No, de la mafia italiana.

- ¿Y a que vienen?

- A llevarnos a Reborn-san para que entrene a mi _famiglia._

El décimo Vongola chillo desconcertado, de pronto sintió un aura asesina emanando de "ella", su casa se había quedado totalmente en silencio en cuanto esa chica pronuncio esas palabras, Reborn solo sonrío por debajo de la sombra de su sombrero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo... y no tengo comentarios sobre esto. XD

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo!**

**Realmente no se por que siempre te sigo el juego pelos, siempre que dices algo yo digo: "mi magnificencia no te faltara Xd"**

_Es una historia enterrada,  
>es sobre un ser de la nada.<br>_

**Canción del Elegido, Silvio Rodríguez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Objetivo II: Primer intento.

- ¡¿Qué vienen a que? –Grito espantado Tsuna a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa, miro al arcobaleno mientras a ese se le dibujaba una macabra sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Hii! ¡Reborn de seguro tu tienes que ver en esto!

- El bebe no tiene nada que ver Sawada-san, es más, nosotros-

- Oscar-san de seguro no es un caballero, mira que aprovecharse de comer en otro lado por que no le gusta a comida que preparamos en casa... que poco educado –Comento en un tono indescifrable la de desordenado cabello rojo mientras pasaba los dedos por el borde de su tasa de té, el chico le miro con cara de espanto y comenzando a negar con las manos-. Así que por eso viniste a bus-

Vincent no termino de hablar ya que Oscar se la hecho como saco de papas al hombro y salió corriendo por la puerta, diciendo solo un: "¡Nos vemos mañana en clases, Sawada-san!". Tsuna solo se quedo mirando la puerta con su cara de siempre, no sabia como tomarse la amenaza de que ellos se llevarían a Reborn -¿Acaso era una amenaza?-, aún así, si iban a tomarse en serio ese jueguito de seguro el arcobaleno estaría contento de cooperar con el asunto.

- Los volare en pedazos –Mascullo Gokudera con su cara oscurecida, Tsuna tubo que detenerlo para que no explotara su casa con las dinamitas.

De seguro mañana verían de que iba la amenaza esa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya por la mañana Tsuna se levanto, se metió a la ducha y salió con su uniforme listo para ir a clases, pero antes de ir a tomar desayuno fue a darse una vuelta por el patio para ver si se encontraba con alguna sorpresita dejada por... a todo eso, ¿Quién había intentado quemar su casa?

- Buenos días ma... ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Chillo el décimo Vongola al ver a la chica de desordenado cabello rojo sentada en su mesa tomando desayuno con tranquilidad. Ella le miro a través de sus gafas redondas he hizo una seña de paz con su mano izquierda.

- Buenos días, Vongola –Saludo, le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiro-. Por cierto, tienes fuego.

- ¿Qué? –Tsuna no entendió, ¿Se refería a que el era extremo o algo así? ¿O acaso le pedía fuego? Aunque eso no sonó como una pregunta.

- Que te estas quemando, tienes fuego en tu hombro –Explico Reborn con una sonrisita.

Tsunayoshi volteo su rostro y puso cara de espanto, comenzó a correr en círculos y luego se tiro al piso comenzando a rodar; para cuando apago el incendio en su ropa se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde, se despidió de su madre y salió de la casa apresuradamente, algo le pareció extraño en el camino...

- ¿Dónde estará Gokudera-kun? –Se pregunto así mismo en voz alta mientras caminaba.

- Hice que mis subordinados se hicieran cargo de el.

Tsuna se volteo asustado y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda mientras observaba al dúo que de por si daba mala espina, Vincent y Reborn le miraban con una cara irreconocible –en parte por que a la muchacha no se le veía gran parte del rostro-. Vincent arreglo su chaqueta naranja y avanzo tranquilamente hasta Sawada a paso lento con Reborn sentado en su hombro.

- ¡¿Co-como que hiciste que tus subordinados se encargaran de el? –Grito el Vongola jalándose del cabello con desespero.

Una película comenzó a pasársele por la cabeza: Gokudera en un callejón oscuro, pasos detrás de el y una explosión; el italiano se defendía de los hombres de negro, cuando estos cargaron sus pistolas y apuntaron al albino con ellas Tsunayoshi comenzó a gritar histéricamente, callo al piso mientras la desesperación le inundaba por completo.

La pelirroja miro a Reborn pidiendo una explicación, este solo sonrió.

- Soy de la mafia después de todo –Vincent se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro. El Vongola retrocedió espantado mientras buscaba con la mirada algún lugar por donde escapar-. En fin, dejar a una invitada esperando en tu casa es de mala educación.

Sonrió apenada Vincent haciéndose la victima, Tsuna le miro con espanto.

- ¿Dónde esta Gokudera-kun...? –Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- El esta bien Dame-Tsuna, de seguro debe estar llegando a Namimori en este preciso instante junto con la escolta.

- ¿Escolta? –El ya se lo imaginaba. Gokudera siendo acompañado por hombres de traje negro y apariencia de mafiosos, y sabiendo como era el chico tendría que apurarse para que no ocurriera algún desastre-. Pe-pe-pero...

- El esta bien, solo esta con dos de mis guardianes.

Tsunayoshi no sabia de que iba todo... tal vez era otro juego de Reborn. Comenzó a caminar otra vez en dirección al instituto, de vez en cuando se daba vuelta para mirar que esos dos todavía le seguían en silencio. Se detuvo para voltearse a encararlos, pero la imagen de una deprimida Vincent le choco; hay estaba ella, apoyada con un brazo en la pared y un aura negra rodeándola mientras murmuraba cosas.

- El décimo Vongola es tan cruel, me ignora completamente... a mi y a mi familia –Murmuro en claro tono de victima.

- No importa, el sigue siendo un inútil –Le animo Reborn a su lado, el chico de cabello caoba le recrimino aquella acción.

- Vi-Vincent-san, no entiendo que es lo que quieres –Dijo con una temblorosa sonrisa, la chica de desordenado cabello rojo se repuso rápidamente ajustando sus anteojos-. _¡Se estaba haciendo la victima! _–Pensó Tsuna.

- Quería presentarte a mi familia para que fuera una competencia más justa, después de todo es bueno conocer al enemigo –Hablo casi en un tono alegre-. Estoy de acuerdo con Reborn-san en hacer una competencia para ganarnos su tutoría.

- ¡Reborn! –Le recrimino Tsuna, el bebe siempre tomaba decisiones sin su permiso.

- Ella tiene razón Tsuna, tenemos que hacer una competencia justa.

Tsuna asintió cansado y comenzaron a caminar otra vez, el trayecto fue bastante silencioso, ese silencio incomodo. La chica era bastante callada y para ella parecía que no había más mundo que el encendedor que traía en las manos, fue hay cuando se fijo en aquel sutil detalle, ella no traía uniforme.

Tsuna era el claro ejemplo de ese refrán: _Cuando la estatua apunta al cielo, el tonto mira al dedo._

- Vincent-san... ¿No vas a clases?

- El colegio es para los idiotas.

El décimo Vongola sintió como una roca le caía en la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes profesores particulares? –Pregunto algo temeroso.

- No, mis subordinados me enseñan.

- No puedes depender toda tu vida de tus subordinados.

- Tengo que aprovechar –Hizo un mohín desinteresado.

Tsuna le miro un tanto incrédulo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, se decidió mentalmente en no hacer ninguna otra pregunta. Para cuando llego a la puerta de Namimori un confundido Gokudera le esperaba, el décimo Vongola espero encontrarse con hombres vestidos de negro y con armas, pero solamente se encontró con Oscar-san y Soraya-san.

- ¡_Juudaime_~! –El medio italiano se acerco al décimo casi llorando, el trato de calmarlo pero nada funciono-. Perdóneme por no pasar a buscarlo esta mañana... –Cambio radicalmente su expresión para voltearse a ver a sus dos compañeros-. Pero ellos me trajeron por la fuerza.

Tsuna creyó que era acabo de mundo... ¿Gokudera? ¿Siendo llevado a la fuera por esos dos...? ¡¿Acaso ellos eran de la familia de Vincent?. El adolescente se atraganto un poco cuando alcanzo a escuchar un gritillo muy similar.

- ¡Octava~! –Oscar, el chico con una venda blanca ocultándole el ojo derecho se acerco de la misma manera a en la que Gokudera lo había hecho-. ¡Octava!

La chica de cabello rojo, al ver la acción de su subordinado se corrió un paso en el preciso instante en el que el chico se tiraba para abrazarle, haciendo que Oscar se diera de lleno contra el piso.

- Te tengo que presentar a mi familia, Tsunayoshi-kun –Sonrió dejando de jugar con su encendedor. Oscar se sentó en el piso sobandoce la nariz debido al golpe, tenia el único ojo que se le avistaba lloroso mientras murmuraba el nombre de la Octava jefa de los Garibaldi.

- _¡Lo ignora completamente! _–Pensó Tsuna mirando a su ex-tranquilo compañero de clases.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te tomes atribuciones con el décimo! –Le grito Gokudera interponiéndose entre ambos jefes. Vincent le lanzo su encendedor de cocina y el chico bomba comenzó a quemarse.

- ¡Gokudera-kun! –Chillo el Vongola espantado, trato de ayudar a su compañero pero le fue imposible ya que Vincent trataba de seguir hablándole.

- A lo que iba, ella es Soraya Prochainezo, nuestra guardiana de la lluvia. De seguro la conoces ya que le dije al inútil de atrás que la cuidara como si fuera su hermana pequeña –Señalo con su pulgar hacia atrás indicando a Oscar, quien seguía llorando a mares. Vincent, prosiguió como si nada hubiese pasado y Tsuna trato de prestarle atención mientras Gokudera saltaba de un lado para otro tratando de salvar su ropa.

- Un gusto Tsunayoshi Sawada-san –Saludo la chica de largo cabello castaño con tranquilidad. Tsuna se quedo estático en su posición y luego de un rato reacciono, hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo-. Espero que el mejor gane –Sonrió alegremente mientras cerraba sus grandes ojos anaranjados.

- _¡A ella tampoco le importa nada! _–Chillo mentalmente traumado el décimo Vongola. Gokudera volvió a su lado en cuanto resolvió el problema.

- Y el es Oscar... Oscar –La chica de largo y desordenado cabello rojo se llevo un dedo al mentón de forma teatral, el chico de cabello negro y venda en su ojo le miro casi infartado-. Alberto, es el guardián de la tormenta y mi autoproclamada mano derecha –Termino con una sonrisa, Soraya se rió un poco.

- _¡¿No que se llamaba Oscar?_

Tsunayoshi miro al alto chico tirado en el piso y con un aura negra rodeándole, sintió algo de pena, pero eso no impidió que Gokudera se acercara a el para poder burlarse.

- Eres una penosa mano derecha, je –Bufo el chico bomba mirándole con desprecio, Oscar se levanto para encararlo con una mirada fulminante-. Esa cosa ni siquiera se sabe tu nombre.

- Se llama Vincent y es la octava jefa de los Garibaldi –Le respondió en el mismo tono-. Por lo menos tiene más oportunidades de pertenecer a la mafia que ese niñito de piernas cortas –Se burlo Oscar, Tsuna sintió vergüenza de si mismo

- Son del mismo porte estúpido –Gruño el chico bomba.

Soraya y Oscar se dieron una mirada de advertencia entre si, rápidamente tomaron a Gokudera y lo llevaron hacia la otra calle para hablar en secreto. Vincent y Tsuna se les quedaron mirando sin saber lo que pasaba.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen malditos?

- Shh, silencio, Gokudera-san –Soraya hizo un ademán con un dedo sobre sus labios-. Ese es un tabú solo para emergencias –El albino le miro dudoso.

- No menciones la falta de... –Oscar parecía meditar la manera de decirlo-. De...

- La jefa es muy susceptible a esos temas, mejor olvídalo Gokudera-san –Explico Soraya tranquilamente, Hayato le miro confundido.

Los tres voltearon sus rostros hacia ambos jefes y vieron como estos les miraban dudosos. Tanto Hayato como Oscar y Soraya mostraron una amplia sonrisa inocente tratando de disimular, se levantaron y se acercaron hasta la entrada de la escuela Namimori sin borrar la mueca de sus caras.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Vincent. Soraya y Oscar negaron fervientemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Será mejor que entremos, Sawada-san! –Oscar paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Tsuna, y al instante Hayato comenzó a protestar.

- ¡O Hibari-san nos molerá hasta la muerte! –Soraya le siguió el juego al alto chico he hizo la misma acción con Hayato-. ¡Adiós jefa!

- ¡O-oe! ¡Suéltame mujer!

Y en medio de protestas entraron a clases. Vincent y Reborn se miraron entre si, la chica suspiro bajando al bebe de su hombro y dejándolo en el piso.

- ¿Me disculpa Reborn-san? Tengo que ir a la espera de mis otros guardianes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasos, una figura se escondió en las sombras y camino sigilosamente entre la multitud. Se quejo, saco su celular de la mochila que llevaba en su espalda y cambio la música casi con frenesí, le enfermaba el pop, y aún más si era de esos grupitos _idols_ coreanitos que estaban de moda.

- Mierda... lo perdí de vista.

Se quejo el niño de jockey y corto cabello negro, se apoyo contra una pared y lanzo un suspiro al aire seguido de una fulminante mirada a todo aquel que le observara de reojo. Abrió su mochila, saco una cuchara y la miro tratando de ahorcarla, lamentablemente no tenia poderes psíquicos, si así fuera de seguro no tendría que estar buscando al estúpido niño vaquita que se llevo **sus **dulces.

- Maldita vaca estúpida –Murmuro para si, un aciano se le acerco para hablarle pero callo al instante en el que el niño de doce años le fulmino con sus ojos rojos.

Break se hecho la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar otra vez, lo juraba por su... por su... por lo que fuera que encontraría al chiquillo ese, le sacaría las tripas y las usaría como cuerdas de _bongee_ para tirar a su hermana.

- ¡Lambo-san quiere crepas! –Chillo el pequeño mafioso al apuntar un puesto ambulante, la mujer a su lado ladeo su rostro con una sonrisa y saco su monedero para poder comprar.

Break siguió atentamente los movimientos de la mujer y en el instante en el que se volteo cruzo la calle a toda velocidad, saco un paquete de galletas de chocolate de su mochila y comenzó a moverlas frente a Lambo con malicia, el niño callo en la trampa y fue directo a los dulces. Break aprovecho para tomarlo de las piernas y comenzar a sacudirlo con furia, al ver como miles de cosas caían de la misteriosa cabeza del niño se sorprendió un poco, Lambo no se quedo atrás y comenzó a llorar llamando la atención de Nana Sawada. El chico que sacudía a Lambo dejo de hacerlo y puso una mueca llorosa en el rostro en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la mujer le miraba, dejo a Lambo en el piso y se restregó un ojo con ternura.

- El se robo mis galletitas... –Murmuro con la voz quebrada, la madre de Tsuna se enterneció ante tal acto.

- ¿Quieres que te compre una Crepa? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, el niño de ojos rojos asintió lentamente.

- ¡Lambo, eso esta mal! –Le grito la niña china, el Bovino le saco la lengua en respuesta.

- _Infiltración exitosa _–Murmuro Break recibiendo la Crepa de manos de Nana, la mujer sonrió alegre, ahora tendría otro niño en su mundo-. _Ahora solo me queda raptar a la vaca para que me den mi recompensa._

Pensó feliz mirando de reojo a Lambo. El niño le miro sacándole la lengua de manera infantil, Break tubo que reprimir el impulso de ahorcarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna bostezo y aprovecho ese instante para mirar por la ventana... Otra vez su vida se volvería ajetreada, la paz que había tenido hasta ahora serian solo recuerdos felices, oh si, recuerdos tranquilos y fe-

Detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos en cuanto una bola de papel se estrello contra su cabeza, la recogió del piso disimuladamente y luego miro a su alrededor para ver si la persona que se lo enviaba le miraba; trago saliva sonoramente y luego suspiro agotado a ver como Gokudera le miraba con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

No supo si ignorar completamente el papel o adivinar de alguna forma lo que contenía en su interior.

"_No se preocupe décimo, acabaremos con ellos. _

_Si es necesario los destruiré antes de tiempo"_

En efecto, contenía lo que pensaba. No había visto la expresión de Gokudera pero ya podía imaginársela: una satisfactoria sonrisa y sus dinamitas alzadas, si, el estaba preparado para destruir todo si era posible.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Otro papel se estrello contra su cabeza, se volteo a mirar al italiano pero este no le miraba, abrió el pequeño papel con algo de sigilo tratando de que el profesor no lo descubriera.

"_Recuerde Sawada-san, no puede empezar sin nosotros..._

_Espero que no planee ningún movimiento mientras nos preparamos_

_Oscar Northfield"_

Se le revolvió el estomago, trago saliva nuevamente antes de voltearse a ver como Oscar le sonreía a la vez que le hacia una seña con la mano. Realmente no sabia que era peor: Las ganas de Gokudera de volar todo a pedazos, o, las sutiles amenazas de Oscar-san.

En conclusión: Tsunayoshi Sawada era un chico perfecto para amedrentar.

El resto de las clases siguieron con total tranquilidad, para bendición de Tsuna, lo único que deseaba ahora era que no le esperara alguna otra sorpresa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Definitivamente dios no era benevolente, tal vez Tsunayoshi Sawada tendría que cambiar de religión.

Nada más al salir del instituto Reborn le esperaba con Oscar y Soraya a cada lado, obviamente el décimo Vongola supo de que se trataba, suspiro antes de seguir al bebe por las calles. Ya podía imaginarse la clase de competencia ridícula que le esperaba: quizás algo peligroso con cocodrilos, mantarrayas y explosivos, o algo así como una prueba totalmente espartana con la terminación típica _"al estilo Vongola"_.

- _Juudaime_ –Gokudera le llamo haciendo señas con sus manos, Tsuna rogó al cielo que su autoproclamada mano derecha saliera con algo coherente para ayudarlo a escapar-. ¿Acabo con ellos ahora?

El medio italiano tenia las dinamitas en sus manos y sonreía de oreja a oreja, inmediatamente el adolescente negó fervientemente con la cabeza recordando la nota enviada por Oscar, era mejor no arriesgarse, aparte... estaba seguro que las explosiones no solo acabarían con el equipo contrario.

Se detuvieron al llegar al cuarto piso del centro comercial. Vincent les saludo con su mano mientras esperaba sentada en una banca escuchando música, Oscar se acerco hasta su jefa haciendo una gentil reverencia y esta, aprovechando la posición de su subordinado, dejo su vaso de café sobre la cabeza de este.

- Lo tiras y mueres –Advirtió sonriente mientras pasaba de el-. Bien Tsunayoshi-kun, esta será la primera de cinco pruebas para ganarme la tutoría de Reborn-san.

- Pe-pero

- Ah, ah –Negó con su dedo-. Sin quejarse, si lo hace considerare eso como nuestra victoria.

El décimo Vongola miro a Reborn, este solo sonrió bastardo.

- Reborn, no puedes obligarme a hacer esto... aparte tu dijiste que el noveno-

- ¿Quieres averiguar?

Tsuna chillo espantado mientras retrocedía escondiéndose tras Gokudera. Soraya no pudo hacer más que reír ante la reacción del chico, no se explicaba como era que le tenia tanto miedo a ese tierno bebe.

- Mmh... Reborn-san faltan integrantes en la famiglia de Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Qué hacemos?, no será una competencia pareja.

- Uno tendrá que quedarse fuera –El arcobaleno paseo su mirada por la familia Garibaldi, se dio cuenta que Oscar seguía ocupado con el vaso de café en su cabeza-. Que sea el.

Oscar emitió un cómico gemido mientras tiritaba, le incomodaba estar en esa posición, pero si se movía le iba a fallar a su jefa. Tsuna se compadeció un poco por el estado del chico, aunque luego su idea cambio radicalmente.

En definitiva la cosa extraña de cabello rojo lo estaba usando, y el, como buen idiota hacia caso.

Se volteo a mirar a Hayato y el sonrió ampliamente levantando su dedo pulgar. Definitivamente, estaba seguro, de que si se aprovechara de las situaciones Gokudera aria lo mismo.

- Empecemos con la competencia.

- ¡E-espera! –Tsuna chillo nuevamente al ver como el arcobaleno sacaba su pistola-. ¡No se de que va todo esto!, además... ¡¿Por qué tengo que competir?

Vincent y Soraya se miraron en cuanto Reborn salto encima de la cabeza del décimo Vongola para darle un puntapié.

- La prueba es simple, una carrera de obstáculos ida y vuelta hasta el primer piso del centro comercial –Indico el bebe con su pequeña mano-. Las reglas son simples: se puede utilizar cualquier método durante la carrera para derribar al adversario. El equipo que llegue antes gana la primera competencia.

- ¡Es-espera! ¡Destruiremos todo el local! –Grito otra vez-. _Más bien Gokudera-kun destruirá todo el local_ –Pensó ya imaginándose la escena y las costosas cuentas de reparación que llegarían a su hogar-. Además no entiendo como-

- Es como una especie de posta Tsunayoshi-kun, el que llegue primero dará el pase para que uno de nosotros dos termine la carrera.

Explico la líder de los Garibaldi con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con su encendedor, Tsuna trago saliva... esto no le gustaba nada de nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cachín! Segundo cap listo!**

**Pobre Oscar... me sigue dando ALGO de lastima xD**

**Garibaldi: **Viene de Giuseppe Garibaldi, "creador" de la mafia.

**Tutri: **Gracias mil por leer! Que bueno que te guste y... ¡Sigue leyendo al extremo!

**Lucy Eve: **Gracias por leer! Y... gracias por seguirme en mis otras historias!

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)**


	3. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
